


Bad Liar

by Raniamich



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gunshot Wounds, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raniamich/pseuds/Raniamich
Summary: Wesley Mitchell is always trying to reassure the people he cares about that he is fine even though he clearly isn't. It has worked so far. Yet it doesn't seem to work with his partner, Travis Marks.
Relationships: Travis Marks/Wes Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	1. Lies

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been obsessed with Common Law lately and I am not willing to let this Fandom die even though it's been years so, here's a little work of mine. I haven't written here for a while so, please excuse the length or any mistakes

He had spent hours in the bathroom that day. This was a big case. The slightest mistake could make everything go down south and if this happened, this case was lost. This man could go in prison if Wesley Mitchell makes one simple mistake.

He remembers Alex's comforting touch, her fingers tracing his shoulder, eventually giving it a gentle squeeze “Are you alright? If you are not, Wes, I can handle this by my own.” he heard her soft voice yet he shook his head. “I got this. I'm fine.” yet he was lying. He wasn't ready. He wasn't. He made that mistake. And that was the end of his career as a lawyer.

He wasn't feeling well. Yet Wesley Mitchell has never taken a sick day off. It just wasn't his thing ever since he joined the police. Making it to robbery homicide was tough yet, he was glad he made that choice. He felt more like himself as a cop than as a lawyer. And he might as well not waste any moment in work. “Wes, are you sure you're okay?” Captain Sutton's question echoed through the office but Mitchell wore his finest smiles and offered a nod “Yeap. All good captain.” He lied. He spent the rest of the night twisting and turning in his bed, with a heavy headache. Next morning, he had to finally call in sick after missing his alarm 3 times and the captain's calls 3 more. 

The bullet pierced his abdomen. He didn't know what it hit but he was sure it was something important, by the blood finding it's way to his mouth. But Wesley Mitchell just coughed it out and used his shaky hand to apply pressure to the wound while his other hand fired towards the cars across the street, which the suspects used as cover. His partner took the last of them down, wearing his typical smirk as he walked towards the spot he left Wes before they split up for the shooting “Yeah baby, that's what I'm talking about. This one was intense!” his happiness was cut short the moment he saw the crimson stain getting bigger and bigger in his partner's shirt, and then lines of blood running down his lips. “WES!” in a brief second, he was next to him, Mitchell's non bloody hand moving to grab Travis', the other one applying faint pressure to his wound. “You're gonna be okay, yeah? Just stay with me Wes.” his blurry eyes caught Marks looking for the radio. He didn't catch a lot of things but he did catch him shouting “Officer down.”. His hand gave Travis' a soft squeeze, trying to focus his attention to him. “It's okay...” his voice was so low it barely came out as a whisper, if at all. He lied. It wasn't okay. And it was a matter of seconds before he completely surrenders to the darkness, his partner calling, screaming his name again and again in a desperate effort to keep him awake until help arrives. “It's not okay. Nothing is okay.” Marks sobbed, as he desperately searched for Wes's pulse, barely feeling it against his fingertips anymore.

Wesley Mitchell was a bad liar. Some people still believed him. Yet not Travis Marks.


	2. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The storm has passed. All Travis Marks has to do is Wait.

The ambulance arrived later than Travis expected. He made it clear, there was an injured police officer yet apparently it did not mean much. It wasn't long before they arrived that Wes had stopped breathing entirely. Travis had performed CPR before but never to someone he knew. He never in his life would have imagined he would need to do chest compressions to his partner. He would have never pictured his lips meeting Wes's, trying to get his partner to start breathing again. He was successful, thankfully, but he knew that if they don't hurry up, he's gonna lose him again and he had strong doubts his efforts will work this time.

The ambulance ride was not easy. Wes was barely holding on and despite Travis and the doctors trying to wake him up, Mitchell was unresponsive and was breathing sporadically when they arrived. Travis was now flying on foot behind the stretcher, watching as they were doing everything they could for his partner until they made it to a spot where he could no longer follow. “I need to be with him!” Travis insisted but eventually gave up on the efforts and moved to one of those uncomfortable chairs. His hands were still stained in Wes' blood. But Marks couldn't find the power to stand up and head to the bathroom to wash himself. He just stood there. All he had to do was wait. All that was left to do was wait.

He remembers the day all this started. The sharp shooting competition, how David introduced the two of them, how they worked on their first case together. Unfortunately he also remembered the day they lost him. And the day Wes pulled his gun out on him. Reflecting on those thoughts made him think. He could lose another one. Wes couldn't die. 

They had brought in his personal belongings a few minutes ago. Travis's bloody fingers were going through Wes's watch, watching as it kept on ticking, counting the seconds Wes was on that room. On that surgery table, fighting for his life. “Because of me. Wes is in there because I was too careless.” he didn't even bother trying to sound calm to Captain Sutton on the phone. He wasn't calm. Nothing was okay and no news only made it worse because he couldn't tell if things would be okay.

Two whole hours have passed. Captain Sutton and Alex were already there by this time, both helping Travis clean himself up, both trying to get him to relax, escape his thoughts, his regrets, all the blame. But Travis did not seem to relax. How could he after all. His partner was still in there. When a doctor finally came out of the room, Travis jumped forward, not really bothering to wait for his captain or Alex to join him. He needed to hear that Wes was okay. “You are here for Mr Mitchell?” the male asked, as he ran a hand through his dark hair, eying up Travis and waiting for an answer. Marks did not hesitate a second “Yeah. Yeah, how is he?” by the look of the doctor, he could already get suspicious. “Good news is we managed to stabilize him. Bad news is the internal damage was more severe than we thought. Mr Mitchell is in a comma.” the whole world collapsed under the detective's feet. Alex and Mike were there to help him support himself again. Alex seemed calmer so she handled the talking with the doctor while Captain Sutton moved to take Travis to a chair and give him some water.

All Travis Marks has to do is Wait for Wesley Mitchell. Even though Wes is always early, Travis is the one who waits. He has to wait for his partner to start driving the car, start talking about something in therapy, find a decent case to drown himself and his partner into. Yet this time, things aren't that simple. Because this time, Travis Marks needs to wait for Wesley Mitchell to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but this came out with a bit more angst than I planned but, hope you enjoyed it nevertheless!


	3. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is smaller. I really wanted to update the story but I lack time. Promise more chapters are coming though! Thank you for the support.

Travis missed him. He would see him every day yet he was in a bed, his body covered in wires, a machine there breathing for him. Wesley Mitchell looked so vulnerable like this. And Travis Marks was just not used to it.

He missed his voice. Instead of it he only heard the beeping of his heart monitor, any slight change on how it sounded instantly alarming him. If Wes could talk, he would tell him to stop worrying so much but, he was asleep and even if he wasn't, that thing on his mouth wouldn't let him talk. Well, at least it's there to serve a purpose. Keeping his partner alive. 

The doctors didn't know what was happening to Wes. Some blamed it on the massive hemorrhage, others on a bone fractured by the bullet. It wasn't clear what the source of this was but, it really made no difference for Marks. Wes was still in that bed, in a comma, nobody knowing when and if he was coming out of it. When. Not if. Travis had ruled out if. Wes was waking up. He was coming back to him.

He missed his eyes. Those blue eyes that were reflecting all his emotions, even when it seemed like there weren't any. He would occasionally get tired of Wes' behavior, just like he got tired of his, but never of his beautiful eyes. They were shut for nearly 16 days now. And with every sunrise, Travis was hoping to see them open again.

It was a rather cold night. He was asleep next to him when the alarming sounds woke him up, his eyes falling on Wes' body, his chest rising and falling rather quickly, his heart racing on his chest, as reflected on the screen next to his bedside. Travis didn't hesitate to bring in the doctors. They seemed to monitor the situation curiously, as the other detective's vitals seemed all over the place. And then it happened. At nearly 3 am, what Travis was waiting for for so many days. Mitchell's eyes jolted open, as a medication was pushed through his IV. He didn't even bother focusing at the nurses. All he focused on, was Travis.

As Travis Marks watched the blue eyes of Wesley Mitchell's open, he felt like the world just stopped for a moment. It was the moment he realized who he truly loves. Who he truly needs. And that's the man in the bed in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will definitely have another chapter yet I'm not sure when. Hope you liked it! Kudos appreciated!


End file.
